insanity thy name is otaku
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: As a summer project everyone's favorite magical school Hogwarts is having a letter program with another school, otakuwarning!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all! **

**Okay these OCs will be slightly different then our other fics like, **

**'emails, wannabe demons and too much sugar', **

**'Auctions', **

**'The Strange Days of High School', **

**'If wishes were horses, ride demon cats!' **

**and **

**'LYLAS' **

**Also weird all women demon clan's**

**'Americans in Hogwarts' **

**'Vandread/Inuyasha/Pretear' **

**'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up' **

**'The Three Warriors' **

'**The Horoscope Curse' **

**and **

'**The Chronicles of the super chicks' **

**In this one we have **

**Glinda… Dita **

**Tabitha…Sasami **

**Lillee…Ryoko**

**Carmen… Sin**

**Chris… Ayeka**

**Chloe… Sadeko**

**Well as for the couples!**

**Glinda X Harry **

**Tabitha X Ron **

**Lillee X Draco **

**Carmen X Ginny (slash)**

**Chris X Parvati (slash)**

**Chloe X Seamus **

**If you don't like, just leave now via the 'Back' button **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Lillee, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, my friend Dita owns Glinda, Sasami owns Tabitha, Sin owns Carmen, Ayeka owns Chris and finally Sadeko owns Chloe. **

**Chapter one**

**On with da' fun! **

"Is she up yet?" Glinda Fierch asked cautiously walking with her friends Tabitha Smith and Chris Turner. The three walked into their friend Lileeana 'Lillee' Denton's room and looked around; the room was a hammy-down from her older sister Taylor. The walls were light yellow with a pink heart border. The floor was surprisingly clean with a pink carpet (along with a few stains from 'The Ink Incident' and 'The Paint Massacre') by the door was a silver loft bed with two dressers underneath and a desk in the corner with her laptop named 'Sir Callahan Jr.' Tabitha went to the latter of the bed and looked under a blue blanket detailed with gold suns and moons.

"Well is she up?" Glinda asked as Tabitha pulled the blanket off her friend and saw Lillee was still asleep. Chris sensed the soon to be disaster and went under Lillee's bed to look through her CD collection. Glinda went to the stereo (named 'Jurai') and turned the volume as high as it would go before pressing 'play'. The radio turned on and blasted 'Where is Your Boy Tonight' by 'Fallout Boy' as Lillee jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling above her head. Glinda, Chris and Tabitha started to laugh at their friend before Lillee opened her eyes and saw three blurry figures, she attempted to go down the latter only then to fall down and land on a strategically placed pillow as her friends looked down on her.

"Morning!" Chris, Tabitha and Glinda yelled out at the same time as Lillee looked to her alarm clock next to her (named after her least favorite anime character 'Kagome') and seeing the red lights reading, '6:34'

"You know you're lucky we're you're friends, otherwise you would have been late for school." Glinda said as Lillee looked up to them and yelled,

"IT'S SUMMER!" Glinda, Chris and Tabitha exchanged worried looks before seeing their friend had fallen back asleep on the floor. Glinda looked around the room before finding what she needed,

"Ah-Ha!" she said before finding a pair of Lillee's jeans and pulled out a bottle of soda.

"Dita, why does she have that in there?" Chris a.k.a Ayeka asked as Glinda a.k.a Dita shrugged and opened the soda before holding it by her friend's nose. Lillee's nose started to move slightly before yelling out,

"DR. PEPPER!" the neko hanyou reopened her green cat eyes before making a lunge for the soda bottle, however her very evil friends pulled it away. In case I forgot to mention, Lillee, Chris, Tabby and Glinda were no average humans, Lillee a neko (cat) hanyou on her mother's side of the family, Glinda a uindo (wind) youkai, Chris was a ookami (wolf) youkai and Tabby an inu (dog) youkai. Lillee looked up from the ground at three of her five so-called besty friends, Glinda (despite the good witch she was named after) had jet black hair with a streak of purple by her face and violet eyes. She had tan skin from often going to Central Park, Chris had tanned skin from her love of track and other sports, she had black hair as well and dark blue eyes, she had pointed ears and a black wolf tail. Tabitha on the other hand had silver hair in high pigtails and golden eyes, her skin as tan as well from her on going love of the sun.

"How did you get in here anyway!" Lillee yelled as her friends took out key chains with six keys on each, Tabby's being Ed Elric from 'Full Metal Alchemist', Chris' being Koga from 'Inuyasha' and Glinda's being Hayate from 'Pretear'

"That's kinda creepy you know." Lillee said waking up before her door opened and her half asleep older brother Mikhail kick open her bedroom room and drag their friend Carmen in the room by her pointed ear, Carmen was a inu neko youkai, she had wavy black hair and green eyes.

"Does this pathetic excuse for a cross-breed belong to you?" Mikhail asked, Lillee's brother had pale skin, with dyed black hair and green cat eyes like his sister on top of his head usually was a pair of cat ears except he used glamour to cover his ears and tail.

"If I say 'no' will you take her away?" Lillee asked joking as Mikhail growled slightly before letting go of Carmen's ear and walking away.

"Your brother is mean!" Carmen whined before looking around the room, Glinda sat at Lillee's computer desk while Tabitha sat on her dresser next to Jurai, while Lillee was jumping up and down trying to wake up.

"uh… guys where did Chloe go?" Glinda asked as Lillee smacked her own head and went back to her bed, Chloe walked into the room next before jumping up and down happily.

"G'morning!" she yelled as Lillee's siblings yelled through their rooms and banged on walls.

"What was that?" Carmen asked looking around.

"Mikhail, Jason, Bailey and Taylor." Lillee said with her head in her pillows,

"I can't believe there's five of ya." Chloe said feeling fortunate for being the oldest of three, Chloe like her friends was also a demon, she was a tenka (snow) neko hanyou. She had pure white hair with streaks of light blue and ice blue eyes. Her skin was the tannest of all of her friends as she also had a pair of white ears on the top of her head and a tail.

"So, why are you here again?" Lillee asked as her friends shrugged,

"Nothing better to do?" Carmen suggested before all five (Carmen, Chloe, Glinda, Tabby and Chris) were hit on the head at the same time.

"OWWW RYOKO!" Tabby yelled to Lillee holding onto her head, Lillee was a neko hanyou as mentioned before, with green cat eyes and long blood red hair. On top of her head was a pair of cat ears and a cat tail was noticeable under her large black pajama shirt. The six friends had known each other for as long as they could remember and didn't want to have to think of a time when they wouldn't be friends anymore. A soft tapping came from the window as Lillee's pet raven 'Poe' stood on its small perch she built for her.

"Who's it from Lils?" Carmen a.k.a Sin asked as Lillee opened the window and let the dark bird fly into the room and land on her shoulder.

"School." Lillee said simply before opening the letter and seeing it was also addressed to 'Glinda Fierch, Tabitha Smith, Christina Turner, Chloe Judge and Carmen Mitchell'

"They have it know it's kinda creepy when they do that." Glinda said laughing as Lillee opened the letter and read it out-loud,

Dear students of M.I.N.Y.,

To our wonderful students! Just a reminder, so you don't waste your whole summer doing nothing but sitting in front of the T.V or whatever it is that today's youth does M.I.N.Y (Magical Institute of New York) you shall each be assigned a 'quill-pal' from our sister school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below you shall find the name, address and a few facts about your new 'quill pal'. This is mandatory (Miss. Denton!) and shall be of much use when the new school term beings! Have fun and make new friends!

Professor Gleason,

The very awesome headmistress!

Carmen Mitchell… Ginny Weasley lives at 'The Burrow'. Going into her fifth year and an excellent student.

Glinda Fierch… Harry Potter, lives at 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. Seeker quidditch player but often known to have a discipline problem. Also winner of the Triwizard tournament

Tabitha Smith… Ronald Weasley lives at 'The Burrow'. Keeper quidditch player and also known to have discipline problems. Also wonderful at Wizard's Chess.

Lileeana Denton… Draco Malfoy lives at 'Malfoy Manor' London, England. Known to cause many fights, and has horrible fear of ferrets after his fourth year at our school as the Seeker on his house quidditch team.

Christina Turner… Parvati Patil lives at 13 Moonstruck Lane, London, England. Average student who specializes in Divination,

Chloe Judge… Seamus Finnigan, lives at 758 Milary lane, Dublin, Ireland. Tends to make things explode but a good student.

Not soon after!

"What's that mate?" Ron Weasley asked taking the envelope from his sister Ginny's hands. The golden trio Harry, Hermione and Ron plus Ginny were all at The Burrow for the summer and walking into the house when both Pig and Hedwig flew into the room and dropped letters onto the table.

"Apparently, we have quill pals this summer." Harry reported before looking down to see who their quill pals were.

Ginny Weasley… Carmen Mitchell lives at 'Sunset Arms Apartments', sixteenth floor room 1645, New York City, New York. Member in good standing of school's otaku club, member of quidditch team (Chaser) also president of school's manga club. Is known for her always changing attitude.

Harry Potter… Glinda Fierch lives at 'Sunset Arms Apartments', seventeenth floor room 1745, New York City, New York. Member of school's otaku club, as well as student council (President). Captain of the quidditch team (Chaser). Is known for her "do-good" attitude

Ronald Weasley… Tabitha Smith lives at 'Sunset Arms Apartments', eighteenth floor, room 1845, New York City, New York. President of school's otaku club, Seeker on quidditch team and on the lacrosse team. Is known for her hyper attitude

Hermione Granger… Mei Aurora, lives at 'East View Place', penthouse, New York City, New York. President of art club and on soccer team. Known for her love of Amy Brown faeries and her mature attitude.

"Well this should be interesting." Harry said laughing slightly while trying to think of what the word otaku meant.

"It means a fan of something in Japanese. In this case I believe it's about anime or Japanese animation." Hermione said knowingly before her best friends exchanged worried looks and wondered to them selves how the bloody hell she knew that.

To Malfoy Manor!

"Master Draco?" a short green house elf said in a squeaky voice as he handed Draco Malfoy a stack of envelopes that had come in the morning's post before disappearing with a loud crack.

"Imbecile." Draco muttered under his breath before opening the first letter and reading about the 'quill pal' program.

Draco Malfoy… Lileeana Denton, lives at 'Sunset Arms Apartments' nineteenth floor, room 1945, New York City, New York. Vice-President of school's otaku club, co-captain of quidditch team (Beater) also a member of the manga club. Has a slight 'problem child' record.

"What the hell is Dumbledore on?" Draco asked himself out loud before reading the 'mandatory' note in the letter. The blonde wizard shrugged to himself before thinking about what to write to his new quill pal.

**Okay well that's it for this chapter; from here on in it will mostly if not entirely be letters or possibly IMs. So don't forget to send reviews and tell me what you think about my fic! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko! (and editor Dita)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: the man in the corner tells me that I do not own Harry Potter so I'm obliged to believe him. Not to mention that he gave me candy! **

**To the person/people who reviewed: **

**Pinkflyingcats: Carmen fails at life Sin, just like how you do! **

**Other notes: don't forget that we loooooooove reviews and flames (if necessary)**

**Chapter two! **

**On with da' fun! **

Dear Draco,

I'm sorry, but I might as well get this out now… HA HA HA HA HA you're stuck being named after a dragon! Ha ha ha! Okay well that's outta my system, so anyway I suck at writing first letters so here are some things about me, just look over my answers and give me your own back okay? Super!

Name: Lillee Denton (you call me Lileeana and I'll hunt you down and catch you like a fish)

Age: 15 ¾

School year: going into my 6th

School: Magical Institute of New York or M.I.N.Y

Class: will be 6-A

Best Class: non- magical defense and flying

Worst Class: potions and C.O.M.C (care of magical creatures)

Lives: New York City

Hair: (as other people say) blood red

Eyes: green

Skin: kinda, sorta… well okay! I'm pale!

Family: my parents died about a year ago so I live with my two sisters (Taylor and Bailey) and my two brothers (Mikhail and Jason) I'm the youngest of five so yes you may laugh now.

Friends: Chloe (Sadeko), Glinda (Dita), Tabby (Sasami), Carmen (Sin) and Chris (Ayeka)

Favorite Show: Buffy the Vampire slayer (watching it now and drooling over the oh-so-hot and sexy Spike)

Favorite Movie: The Wizard of Oz

Favorite Broadway show: Wicked/Rent/Aida

Favorite Band: Green Day/Fall out boy/All American rejects

Favorite Food: pizza and Chinese food

Favorite Drink: Rock Star energy drink and Dr. Pepper

Uh… I think that's it. so your little like memo thing said you play quidditch? Well for how long? Oh man I'm so tired over here! my so called friends decided to wake me up at like 6 this morning. Well anyway just send back your answers and uh… I'm going back to bed.

Nighty-night,

Lillee!

(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)

Dear Lillee,

Well here are my answers, keep in mind I am not doing this whole quill-pal program by choice, however the head-master at my school is bloody mad so I have no choice.

Name: Draco Malfoy (yes I was named after a dragon, but isn't a lily a flower?)

Age: 16

School year: going into my 6th

School: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Class: uh… we go by houses so I'm in Slytherin

Best Class: potions

Worst Class: Transfiguration

Lives: London, England

Hair: blond

Eyes: grey

Skin: pale

Family: I live with my mother and a few house elves.

Friends: none, I have a few acquaintances named Crabbe and Goyle

Favorite Show: may I ask who is Spike? But I do not watch much if any muggle television.

Favorite Movie: see above.

Favorite Broadway show: huh?

Favorite Band: music? Weird Sisters I guess.

Favorite Food: Honeydukes candies

Favorite Drink: butter beer

Well you asked about quidditch so yes I play seeker and since I was little. However our head master forbids first years from playing but has no problem letting Harry Potter the damn golden boy play. As you can see I really how should I put this, hate Harry Potter! Well uh… you said you hate potions? I only like it because Professor Snape favors Slytherin over the other houses. So I guess that helps me out a little. So if you don't mind me asking how did your parents die? It must really suck being the youngest but I guess it doesn't get lonely. Anyway I got to bed late so I'm going to sleep too.

Good night,

Draco Malfoy

(-)(-)

Draco,

Okay I'm better now! After my brother Mikhail locked every lock in our place and wouldn't let my so- called friends back in I got some sleep before your monster of an owl came a tapping. Anyway uh… you said you hate Harry Potter? Well that's kinda weird but hey who cares, you hate who you hate. And yes I hate potions with a passion and you are incredibly lucky for having a great teacher to favor your class! Oh I know you said something like not watching too many muggle shows but what are the changes that you have a computer? If you did that would be amazing because I hate writing and quills are idiotic in my opinion. So if you do and have IM my screen name is JTHMroxmisoxs13 just please don't ask! As for being the youngest of five it sucks! Well okay I lie it's alright my brothers not my sisters though. I haven't heard anything by the Weird Sisters but pray that you were kidding about not knowing what Broadway was. About my parents well they were killed um… I really don't want to talk about it though, their murder is in Azkaband though so I'm happy. :) but anyway Poe (my raven) is bugging me to let him out so I'll end it here.

Talk to ya later,

Lillee

(-)(-)

Lillee,

Well I'll be as surprised as any other person I tell this to but I do have IM, but not a computer. It gets boring around my house so I go to this muggle library and use the computers there… I'll give you my screen name but if you laugh I swear you'll regret it! it's ihateferrets5 laugh and I will hurt you! So why are your sisters so bad? I'm sorry about your parents and hope you're okay. As for my owl his name is Apocalypse, you laugh and well see the threats above. Well I'm sorry about your parents, well sorry but I have to go out with my mother shopping, (shudders)

Sincerely,

Draco M.

**Okay well this is how my chapters will be! **

**Chap. 3 Harry and Glinda **

**Chap. 4 Tabby and Ron **

**Chap. 5 Chris and Parvati **

**Chap. 6 Carmen and Ginny **

**Chap. 7 Chloe and Seamus **

**Then it'll be mostly if not entirely IMs! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


End file.
